El reencuentro
by calemoon
Summary: Muchos años han pasado desde que se separaron. Cada quien hizo o rehizo su vida, pero no contaban con que volverían a encontrarse ...


**EL REENCUENTRO**

**Por Scarleth**

Caminaba hacia la salida del hospital, era una mujer realmente hermosa de 24 años. Rubios cabellos cayendo como cascada sobre su fina y delgada espalda. La silueta moldeada de manera perfecta. Curvas que antaño no estaban ahora definían su cuerpo de manera exquisita. El rostro seguía arrancando suspiros, ahora más que sus facciones se habían afilado y dado paso a toda una mujer.

La tarde caía a penas, inundando con los últimos y rojizos rayos solares los edificios que la rodeaban mientras avanzaba sonriente hacia él.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

El hombre dejaba las oficinas en ese momento. Su día había sido dificil. Caminó por los pasillos con la mirada perdida, tomó el asensor y después de unos segundos se encontró finalmente fuera del recinto. Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules esperaba sonriente por él en la puerta del emporio Andrey.

Sólo verse y avanzaron más rápido para abrazarse con ternura. Ella lo amaba sinceramente y él …

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La rubia despacio tocó sus hombros girándolo hacia ella. Se miraron con complicidad y él la tomó por la cintura haciéndola girar en vertiginosas vueltas que eran secundadas por alegres risas. Todo parecía perfecto, todo era idílico en ese momento para ambos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Te extrañaba Katleen – murmuró sobre sus labios el apuesto hombre de elevada estatura, cuerpo atlético y piel bronceada.

-Y yo a ti Albert. Necesitaba verte de nuevo – contestó sonriendo.

Así abrazados, bajo los rayos del sol, inundados por un rojizo atardecer ... juntos, enamorados, compartiendo su vida desde hacía varios meses transcurría la vida de William Albert Andrey y Katleen McNeal.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Por fin tengo para mí a la mujer más hermosa de la tierra – Le rodeó la estrecha cintura para avanzar con ella hacia el automóvil.

-¿Un cumplido acaso? – respondió coqueta la enfermera.

-La verdad más grande de este mundo Candy – Sus palabras eran elocuentes, su mirada dulce. El amor por ella salía por cada poro de su piel ... cómo no amarla, cómo no quererla ...

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron sabiendo que sería doloroso lo que le diría.

-Amor, no quisiera ser yo la que tenga que arruinar la noche pero al parecer no tendré opción.

-¿Por qué princesa? – preguntó abriendo la portezuela del auto.

-Porque tengo que salir por un mes a Chicago – concluyó con un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana mismo …

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Te extrañaré cada segundo mi amor.

-No tanto como yo a ti – respondió perdiéndose en los azules ojos de la joven mientras los veía cambiar drásticamente de color a un profundo verde esmeralda - _No por favor_ – pensó desesperado Albert – _no otra vez_ – y no queriendo pensar más bajó su rostro para besar apasionadamente a su prometida.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Chicago … la ciudad a la que no quería regresar y ahora no tenía más opción. Negocios eran negocios y él mejor que nadie sabía que tenía que cumplir con su deber. Por algo era la cabeza de los Andrey, la responsabilidad ante el clan era demasiada como para negarse.

Dos corazones que antaño habían latido uno por el otro tomaban rumbo a Chicago sintiendo cada uno una opresión en el pecho al pisar nuevamente la tierra que los había acercado hacía varios años y que había sido testigo de una silenciosa separación. El tiempo que todo lo cura no había sido tan buen médico en ambos casos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Los días pasaban lentos en la gran ciudad. La enfermera ansiaba estar en ese lugar tan especial para ella pero no había tenido oportunidad, sólo que ese sábado nada impediría que cumpliera su propósito. Quizá podría sanar su corazón y decirle adiós definitivamente a su pasado para comenzar a vivir plenamente su futuro.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Albert – murmuró mientras caminaba por el parque y se sentaba en el lugar donde hacía tiempo había compartido un día de picnic con esa persona especial con quien prometiera compartir alegrías y tristezas y a quien le debía lo que era – han pasado tantos años – se dijo cerrando los ojos para sentir la brisa del viento en su cara jugando con su cabello suelto, perderse en sus recuerdos y escuchar el crujir de las ramas de los árboles al caer la tarde – Chicago es imposible de imaginar sin ti …

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Candy – murmuró el rubio adentrándose en el parque de la ciudad que más gratos recuerdos le traía de la mujer que alguna vez llenara sus pensamientos – mi pequeña Candy … ¿dónde estarás? ... ¿qué harás? ... ¿serás feliz? – pensaba con dolor y amargura.

En ese mismo lugar había pasado el miedo más grande de su vida. Ese Leon suelto y Candy en su camino. Lo recordaba tan claramente como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Habría muerto si algo te hubiera pasado – murmuró sonriendo al sol con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de avanzar.

Sus pasos eran firmes y sin saber por qué su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado.

Recordaba la tarde que pasó con Candy en ese lugar. Sabía perfectamente dónde habían estado y sellado una promesa que con el paso del tiempo había quedado en el olvido. ¿Cómo la había podido dejar ir? ¿Por qué no se sinceró con ella cuando era tiempo? Quizá le hubiera rechazado pero ahora no estaría aún atado al pasado preguntándose ¿qué hubiera pasado si...?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al observar la espalda de una mujer de rubios y rizados cabellos sentada en su lugar especial. La luz del sol daba de lleno en su silueta haciéndola parecer una ilusión.

_-¿Será posible?_ – pensó con verdadera sorpresa y temor - ¿Candy? – dijo apenas en un murmullo.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

_-Esa voz_ – pensó la joven al escuchar su nombre con el timbre de voz del hombre que había cambiado su vida.

Se levantó despacio, temiendo estar en lo correcto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo, un miedo horrible de que fuera verdad y a la vez un miedo atroz de que fuese su imaginación.

Apretó sus ojos, se mordió los labios y lentamente se giró.

Poco a poco, entornó su mirada hacia el frente. La luz entrando a sus pupilas para ir dando forma a la silueta que tenía casi frente a ella.

-Albert – murmuró con el corazón desbocado al verlo después de tantos años.

Se quedaron en shock viéndose, reconociéndose. El tiempo había sido en exceso generoso con él. Siempre alto y atlético, siempre tan buen mozo y de mirada penetrante. Como era lógico pensar, los años lo habían hecho más guapo y dado a su rostro y mirada la madurez para adivinar en él la seguridad que proyectaba.

Justo ahí, con el bosque a su espalda, con los últimos rayos del sol que no tardaría en desaparecer estaba él. Albert Andrey … quién la había adoptado, quien la había ayudado y …

-Candy – repitió con voz más audible y comenzando a sonreir al acortar la distancia.

-Albert.

-¿Cómo estás? – estaba prácticamente sin palabras. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y a la vez se le hacía tan difícil.

-Bien … ¿y tú? – El pensamiento de la rubia viajó hasta Alan, su prometido. El hombre con el que había decidido compartir su vida y sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

-Realmente sorprendido de encontrarte aquí después de tantos años sin vernos …

-Es una enorme casualidad.

-No creo en las casualidades Candy. Una relación como la nuestra … una amistad tan fuerte no se podía terminar así.

La joven le sonrió nerviosa.

-Me resulta imposible creer que estés aquí frente a mí, tan bella como siempre. Te extrañé Candy.

-Yo también te extrañé … Abert.

El hombre extendió su mano para tomar la de la joven. Al leve contacto una corriente eléctrica los recorrió.

-Albert yo – dijo Candy tratando de eliminar de su pensamiento y su mente la sensación provocada por ese leve roce – yo estoy comprometida ¿sabes?… encontré finalmente mi destino.

La boca la sentía seca al decir esto, su mente era un remolino y no pensaba con claridad ¿Por qué le dijo eso en ese instante? Tenían años sin verse y ¿tenía que comenzar con esa información? ¿Fue la única defensa que encontró al sentirse impotente por redescubrir lo que sentía por él?

-Me da gusto por ti Candy – contestó con una nube de tristeza sobre sus ojos – sabía que la vida te recompensaría con creces por el sufrimiento pasado y …

-No sufrí tanto … siempre estuviste conmigo …

-De cualquier manera mereces ser feliz – añadió con una sonrisa por demás dolorosa.

Se sentaron juntos. Platicaron de sus vidas. Ambos estaban comprometidos, ambos habían decidido su vida y parecía que no había marcha atrás. Alan y Katleen eran dos personas buenas y no merecerían una traición.

-Candy, si estarás en Chicago me gustaría que pudieramos vernos de vez en cuando si no te molesta – le dijo sonriendo y esperanzado - Perdimos mucho tiempo y me gustaría recuperar a mi amiga ... si es posible.

-Me encantaría Albert – contestó con el corazón en un puño. Tendría que verlo, estar cerca de él y mantener a raya lo que sentía por respeto a Alan. Sería un verdadero infierno pero no tenía opción. Era eso o volver a huir.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Los días pasaron veloces. Al cabo de algunos cuantos se habían roto todas las barreras y volvían a ser los mismos de antes, sólo que también el amor escondido había vuelto con una intensidad impresionante en ambos.

Albert moría por perderse en el cuerpo de Candy, por poderla abrazar y besar diciéndole que la amaba de manera desesperada, que la había amado desde la primera vez que la vio en la colina de Pony, que había sido un absurdo tratar de esconder y repudiar ese sentimiento, que con sólo verla había acabado con su sentido común y ni siquiera pensar en Katleen aliviaba en algo esa tortura.

Candy por su parte se sentía atada de manos. No pudo hacerlo antes … menos ahora que ambos estaban con otra persona. Pero lo seguía amando, no importando si tenía que compartir toda su vida con Alan. Ahora estaba completamente segura, podría pertenecer a otro hombre pero su amor tenía un solo dueño: Albert Andrey.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Albert – murmuró cayendo sobre su colchón llorando de manera desesperada - ¿Por qué tuvimos que encontrarnos de nuevo?. Todo lo que tenía ... todo lo que construí con tanto esfuerzo lo has derrumbado con una sola mirada. Se terminó mi felicidad Albert . ¿Cómo podré serlo si te he vuelto a ver … si ahora sé perfectamente que te amaré mientras viva?

El destino era cruel, demasiado cruel con ella y no sabía como afrontarlo esta vez. No sin él ... no sin su verdadero amor.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Nada es eterno y el día en que ella debía partir había llegado.

-Candy …

-Mejor no digamos nada – pidió ella silenciado su boca con su dedo índice – será mejor así. Salúdame a Katleen y dile que les deseo toda la felicidad que se merecen.

No pudo terminar de hablar porque el rubio había atrapado la mano que se separaba en ese momento de sus labios y la besaba con dolor y angustia.

Candy se quedó muda al verlo hacer eso y más al ver la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Serás feliz Candy? – preguntó con voz enronquecida y mirándola con la desesperación pintada en su semblante.

-Sí – susurró con voz ahogada.

-Entonces yo estaré bien.

Ambos querían decirlo, ambos querían huir juntos al rincón más apartado del mundo y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

-Albert – murmuró ella viéndolo por última vez – te quiero – las lágrimas subieron a sus ojos por más que intentó dominarlas.

-Candy – murmuró ahora él sin dejar de mirar sus ojos esmeralda – te amo.

Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron de manera automática sobre su rostro. Lo que más había deseado escuchar en el mundo había sido dicho finalmente, en el peor momento, en la peor situación y no pudo ocultar nada más. Albert la amaba y ella …

-Eres correspondido príncipe de la Colina … quizá en otro tiempo o en otra vida podremos estar juntos – contestó con el rostro empapado en llanto.

Se dio vuelta con la maleta en mano para abordar el tren. Sus ojos se deshacían mientras avanzaba a la puerta. Albert la vio alejarse y dio media vuelta para salir del andén. No pudo evitar llorar ... ahora estaba la suerte echada y lo condenaba. ¿Cómo ser feliz si el amor de su vida se iba para estar en brazos de otro hombre? ¿Cómo ser feliz si la mujer que tendría al lado de su cama no era la que él desearía por el resto de su vida? ¿Eso era lo que quería para él? ¿Lo que Katleen se merecía?. La respuesta era muy clara: NO.

Se giró para buscarla y raptarla si era necesario, limpió las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas y entonces la vio.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-_Perdóname Alan _– pensó la rubia al salir del tren para buscar a Albert – _por favor perdóname._

Se vieron y dejando todo de lado corrieron a abrazarse.

-No puedo Albert, quiero ser egoísta por primera vez, quiero pensar sólo en nosotros – decía llorando sobre su pecho.

-Te amo Candy … ellos tendrán que entender. No quiero volver a perderte.

-No Albert … no más.

Se besaron larga y profundamente. No importaba la gente que los miraba con reproche. No importaba que él fuera un caballero y ella una dama. El respeto y las buenas costumbres estaban olvidadas. En ese momento era un hombre que besaba y abrazaba de manera desesperada al amor de su vida y una mujer que se entregaba con pasión a ese beso que había anhelado y soñado durante muchos años.

Al diablo lo demás, sólo importaban ellos. Por primera vez y para siempre ... sólo ellos.

**FIN**

* * *

Hola chicas! espero que hayan pasado una preciosa navidad! por mi parte no me puedo quejar. Lo pase muy lindo escuchando un concierto en la iglesia de 11 a 12 y despues con una preciosa misa de gallo (que me encanto volver vivir ... tenia como 20 a;os sin ir a una). Hizo muchisimo frio ese dia pero no importa ... valio la pena!.

El 25 lo pase con mi esposito, mis cu;adas, mi mejor amiga, su esposo y mi ahijada y otro amigo! Tuvimos casa llena pero estuvo muy padre!

Ahora solo me resta desearles lo mejor de lo mejor para el a;o entrante y estare subiendo un regalito para festejar que otro a;o comienza y tenemos familia, amor, salud y amistad =)

Scarleth Andrey =)


End file.
